unexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny
Destiny 'is the 17th episode of Season 2 (Unexpected). This is also the 29th overall episode. Overview Spencer goes on the hunt for his missing sister. Mac tries to find his old friend who will help him take down his mother. While, Makayla relays the information back to Anna. Later, Spencer takes Ciera and Shawn to the hospital but unexpected events change the plans of everything. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Ciera Erie * Mateo Black * Jennifer Hive * Abi Black * Thomas Hale * Mac Archer * Makayla Archer Recurring Characters * Elizabeth Ellis * Kelly Wayne * Tammi Shaw * Morgan Cash * Anna Archer * Eddie Frank * Karrie Smith Transcript … ''(York University) (Spencer looking around the college area) Spencer: Morgan!? Where did you go? (Kelly and Liz walk up to Spencer) Kelly: She just left with Tammi. Liz: I wasn’t ease dropping or anything but I heard that they are going to get coffee. Spencer: Yeah, I don’t think they are really going for coffee. Kelly: What do you think it means? Spencer: Oh, she is going to find some missing thing in her life. Kelly: How did you get that from going to get coffee? Spencer: When Morgan was 8 she had a taste of coffee for the first time. She literally threw it up and said that it felt like something was missing from it. So now she says that as a way of saying something is missing from her life. Kelly: Wow. Spencer: I have to go find her. Kelly: See ya! (Spencer runs out of the college lobby) Liz: Wow, he was cute. Kelly: I know right. (They both giggle and walk away) …'' ''(Archer House) Mac: Kayla. Makayla: What? Mac: We need to go find Kione? Makayla: Kione? Why him…don’t you remember what he did? Mac: Yes, he tried to warn us about Mom. We didn’t listen. Makayla: Okay, so if we do go to him what makes you think he will listen to us. We ignored him for so long. Mac: We have no choice. We are facer something better than mom. Makayla: I guess it’s worth a try. Mac: You need to pack we leave Florida in an hour. Makayla: Okay. (Makayla runs upstairs) (Makayla grabs her phone and calls Anna) Makayla: Mom, he’s going to find Kione. Anna: What? Why would he do that!? Makayla: No idea. Anna: You need to stop him. Kione is one of the most powerful metahumans I know. Makayla: I will try my best. Anna: You need to try harder. This will all go on you if it fails. Makayla: Okay. (Saukaula Island) Karen: Anna, I have the plan in motion. Anna: Okay, what’s going to happen…Master. Karen: I bought nukes. Anna: I thought we were giving people darkness not killing them. Karen: Let me explain! I had the inside of the nukes removed. Inside is the darkness which will infect everyone who comes into the radius of the nuke. Anna: Good plan! Karen: I know right. I am going to the Queen of Metahumans. Anna: Right. Karen: I will release the darkness from Japan in a couple of days. Anna: Why wait? Karen: I have to make sure they are ready for launching. Anna: Oh. Karen: I have to get my people to fix it. Anna: Okay. Anything I can do to help, Master? Karen: You can be useful by helping them fix any flaws. Anna: Alright Master. Karen: Good. I have more things to do. (Karen disappears) Anna: Thanks for telling me your whole plan! (Laughs Evilly) (Metahuman Facility) Tammi: What is this place? Morgan: This is a metahuman facility. Tammi: A what? I don’t know if I heard what I think I heard. Morgan: I said we are at a metahuman facility. Tammi: Oh, so I didn’t mishear it. Metahumans exist? Morgan: Yes, they do. Tammi: How do you know? Is this a trick? Is it my surprise birthday party? Morgan: I know because my brothers are one. No, this isn’t a trick. Your birthday isn’t even until February 3rd. Tammi: Oh...So your brothers are metahumans? Morgan: Yes. I trust you with this. Tammi: I’m glad you trust me. Morgan: (smiles) Tammi: I have amnesia. Morgan: You do? When did you find this out? Tammi: Yeah and I found out a couple weeks ago. Morgan: Why didn’t you tell me? Tammi: I am ashamed. Do you know what it feels like to not remember things? Morgan: No. Tammi: Exactly. I probably won’t even remember having this conversation or coming here with you. Morgan: Do you take anything to help you? Tammi: Yeah. I don’t think it is doing much. Morgan: I’m so sorry. Tammi: I am too. Morgan: I am going inside. You can stay or come in if you want. Tammi: I’ll stay behind. Morgan: I will go in fast. Tammi: Okay. (Morgan walks in by pushing the doors flat open) (S.S House) (Ciera walks downstairs to see Mateo, Karrie and Abi on the couch)' Ciera: Mateo, I need to talk to you. Mateo: Uh sure. Abi: Everything alright? Ciera: Yeah. I have just a question to ask him. Karrie: What is it? Mateo: Karrie…! Karrie: What? Maybe I can solve it. Ciera: It’s a bit personal and embarrassing. Karrie: Oh Okay…. (Mateo and Ciera walk to the kitchen) Mateo: What is it? Ciera: Well…you know how I have some darkness Inside me? Mateo: Yeah. Ciera: Well I feel it growing more. I sometimes want to do evil things even though my mind says I shouldn’t. I feel like I am being controlled. I don’t know what to do. Mateo: Ciera…I really wish I knew how to help you. Ciera: It’s fine. I guess I will just have to go to my parent’s house. They might know what to do. Mateo: Wait…I could look into something. Ciera: Really? Mateo: Yeah. Ciera: Thank you so much! (Ciera hugs Mateo) (Karrie looks at Ciera suspiciously) (York University) Thomas: Did you find her? Spencer: Nope. I looked everywhere. Thomas: That’s impossible. (Laughs) Spencer: It’s a figurative of speech. Thomas: Oh. (Laughs) Spencer: How is Shawn? Thomas: He’s fine. Jen is in there with him. We still need to take him to the hospital. People are going to be in here soon. Spencer: Yeah, you are right. Let’s go get him. (Spencer and Tom walk into the room) Jen: Oh good you are back. It doesn’t look good. Spencer: Well we better get going. Thomas: Alright. (Tom and Spencer pick Shawn up) (Metahuman Facility) (Jen, Spencer, Tom, Mateo, Karrie, Abi, and Ciera all walk up to the front door)'' Ciera: What are you guys doing here? Spencer: We going to take Shawn to the hospital…What are you doing here? Ciera: I-I… Mateo: I asked them to come for moral support. I have to get a shot. I hate shots. Spencer: Oh. Mateo: I better go in before I am late. Come on guys. Ciera: See ya. Spencer: See you. ''(Spencer kisses Ciera on the cheek) Thomas: We better get him in too. Spencer: Okay. (Metahuman Lobby) Spencer: Tammi? Tammi: Spencer? What are you doing here? Wait…All that stuff Morgan said was true? Spencer: What stuff did she tell you? Where is she? Tammi: I don’t know she came in here an hour ago. Spencer: Oh no! I know what she is doing. (Room #1) Eddie: Hello…I am Mr. Frank. I will be your doctor today. Morgan: Hi, I’m Morgan…Morgan Cash! Nice to meet you. (They shake hands) Eddie: So what seems to be the problem? Morgan: I have this dilemma. I have to choose to stay with my family or my future fiancée. Eddie: Well this isn’t really what people come here for…but Family is very important. One person versus basically a whole group of people you know from your past. Morgan: Yeah, you are right. You are very smart. Eddie: Thanks. Morgan: I have one more thing to say. (Spencer enters the room) Spencer: Morgan! What are you doing? Eddie: This is a closed appointment. Morgan: It’s fine I know him. He’s my brother. Eddie: Oh. Spencer: I’m so sorry she bothered and wasted your time. Morgan: I didn’t waste his time. I was asking reasonable questions. Eddie: I actually didn’t feel this wasted my time either. It feels like I know you. Morgan: It’s because you did. Well not you another you. Spencer: Oh boy. Eddie: Huh? Morgan: My friend, Jenn accidentally went to another earth and she said that on that earth you and I were married. Eddie: Married? Morgan: Yup. Eddie: Talking about something on a different earth could affect ours. Morgan: Oh. Eddie: Your friend has to be really careful with that. Morgan: I will tell her. I just wanted to see what you were like for myself. Eddie: Yeah. Morgan: I better go so you can help people who actually need it. Spencer: Finally, we can leave! (Spencer walks out the room) Eddie: Morgan, I don’t know if it was true or not but you seem like a very good person. Morgan: Thanks. Eddie: Your fiancée is a very lucky person. Morgan: (Blushing) I better go Eddie: Bye. (Morgan walks out the room) (Eddie smiles with the enjoyment of the conversation) (Room #2) (Spencer and Morgan walk in) Spencer: How is he? Thomas: He seems fine. The doctor has him hooked up to this blue sort of medicine. I don’t know if it will help. Time will tell. Morgan: Spencer…I made my decision. Spencer: Okay? Morgan: I think I am going to… (Shawn has a spasm) Morgan: What’s going on? Spencer: I don’t know someone get the doctor. (Eddie runs into the room) Eddie: Oh no! This is not a good sign. (Everyone exchanges looks at each other)